


Stestiel Interaction #3

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He might have spent some time in a mental insitution..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #3

“He’s never made it this long into a playdate,” Dean remarked, handing Derek a fresh beer.

Cas and Stiles hadn’t stopped talking for an hour straight now. Well, Stiles was doing pretty much all of the talking. Cas didn’t seem to mind. He just stared at the youngest one, watching his wild arm movements and seemingly having no trouble keeping up with the high speed at which the words came out of his mouth. 

Stiles finally spun to his feet, jumping over the sofa he and Cas were sharing, and bounded over to Derek.

“Run out of things to say?” Derek asked.

“Nope. Just figured I’d say hey…”

Stiles reached for Derek’s beer, but he wasn’t stealthy. Whoever put the idea in Stiles’ head that he was actually stealthy deserved to be shot. Derek held the bottle out behind him, easily keeping it from Stiles’ reach.

“Genim.”

Everyone looked at Cas. He was holding a bottle of beer out towards Stiles. Stiles smiled proudly, nearly skipping over to accept the offering. Dean dipped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered.

“I didn’t even see him grab a beer.”

Stiles returned, beer in hand. He struggled to open it, when Derek pulled it from his hands.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles complained. “If anyone shouldn’t be drinking it’s Cas. Dude thinks he was blown up by Satan.”

“I was. God brought me back,” Cas said, still standing by the sofa.

Derek stared at him. Either Cas honestly believed that or he was the best lier Derek had met, because Derek couldn’t pick up a single sign of a lie.

“You have got to stop telling people that,” Dean reprimanded.

“I don’t mind. Although, you could quit calling me Genim.”

“But it was your mother’s father’s name.”

“How does he know that?”

“I’m psychic.”

“Cas!” Dean nearly screamed.

“What? You said they were cool.”

“They don’t know us well enough to know we’re joking.”

“What are we joking about?”

“Come on!”

“It’s time to go?” Cas looked heartbroken at the thought.

“No. Just…” Dean let out a frustrated groan. “Sit.”

Cas lowered himself to the couch. 

“He might have spent some time in a mental institution,” Den explained.

“Dean left me there with a demon to watch over me.”

“Oh, this should be a good story,” Stiles decided, racing back to the couch. “Go on.”

Dean let out a slow breath, leaning back against the wall with Derek.

“So why sour wolf?” Dean asked.

“He likes to pretend I’m a werewolf,” Derek responded with a scoff.

“Kinky,” Dean snickered. “Werewolves. If only they were real, eh?”

They both chuckled, quickly downing a heavy gulp of beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Stiles' first name isn't Genim. I wrote this when I was new to the Teen Wolf fandom and I listened to google and looked at the picture. One day, I might change it, but for now, it's just gonna stay that way.


End file.
